Square One
by arirido
Summary: A year has passed since Korra defeated Amon. Probending continues to be a popular sport, and Tahno is back in the game, better than ever. Everything seems to be going well. But is he really happy? Tahno-centric. Tah n orra. A one-shot for now.


Summary: A year has passed since Korra defeated Amon. Probending continues to be a popular sport, and Tahno is back in the game, better than ever. Everything seems to be going well. But is he really happy? Tahno-centric. Tah(n)orra. One-shot, for now.

Disclaimers: Includes various headcannons! LOK does not belong to me.

Back to Square One.

"…_and now, a special broadcast brought to you by Citycast, your number one news broadcaster. Welcome citizens of Republic City. As you know, it's been a year since the defeat of Amon. There have been no signs of Equalist movement who seemed to have disappeared along with the defeat of their Leader. While there have been no 'official' movements, the ideals remain very much alive and present in many opinions today. The City Council has even restructured its governance as many of you should be familiar with since the elections 2 months ago. There have been many changes to our country in the past year and to commemorate the one year mark since the war ended, we will hosting this special forum to discuss the significance and aftermaths of the war with 2 leading professors in economy and history from the United Republic University. Please welcome…"_

_Still no news of the Avatar_, _huh?_ Tahno thought as he tuned out the broadcast. He had expected at least some mention of the Avatar during the broadcast special that marked one year since the war that nearly devastated Republic City and divided its citizens.

It has been a year since Korra defeated Amon, a struggle well documented by the press and one that he closely followed. He lifted a sphere of liquid from his teacup – something which had developed into somewhat of a habit when deep on thought since he regained his bending. It's been exactly 14 months and 5 days since he got his bending back. _And since you've seen _her_, _his mind traitorously quipped.

"…_Just please, __**trust me.**__"_

Tahno shook his head to rid himself of the vivid memories that still haunted him. He got his bending back; the Avatar had accomplished her duties magnificently. All was well. Except that it wasn't. Not when he knew that she had given him his bending back against Tenzin's orders. Not when he remembered the smile she gave him when he thanked her. Not when a thousand possibilities of 'what-ifs' played out in his mind when it came to the Avata- _no-it's Korra._

So he did the only thing he knew how to do best, pro-bend. It turns out when Republic City craved normalcy, the one thing everyone could count on was pro-bending. Soon after the defeat of Amon, small underground pro-bending teams were established and it became the one place where any animosity among non-benders and benders alike was forgotten temporarily as the crowd cheered on their favorite teams and placed their bets. It took him a while to be accepted into a pro-bending team because of his past reputation but the fact that his water-bending skills were among the best out there was a fact hard to ignore. Soon he was leading his new team 'Sea Serpents' to the glory once held by the Wolfbats and they were one of the crowd favourites to win the first official tournament next season. Tahno had gotten his life back, and was more than glad to settle back in.

He tried to do things differently now that he got a second chance, but there were already _expectations_ and wasn't it part of his job description to please the citizens of Republic City after all? They expected flamboyance and controversy from 'Tahno of the Wolfbats' and Tahno, not one to disappoint, delivered flawlessly. Without realizing it, he slipped back into that persona as easily as bending came to him now. The fans, the late night parties, and who was he to turn down an offer to satisfy his more carnal instincts? Yep, he definitely had his old life back.

"Tah-noo, what are you doing up so early? Come back here."

Tahno snapped out of his reverie and remembered he wasn't alone. "Sorry, babe. Just give me a second," he switched off the radio and went back to bed to another girl, again, to lose himself in pleasure. As much as he tried to ignore it, there was always a pang of regret in the form of a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

"_What a fight to end the championship! For those of you who couldn't make it to last night's match, what a miss! But fear not, in the next hour, we will be going through a recap of last night's match. Here's a little preview for you: Not only did the Sea Serpents win fair and square, Tahno of the Wolfbats, or rather, ex-Wolfbat reminded us all of why Wolfbats managed to win 3-consecutive titles at the tournament despite accusations of under-handed techniques. Now that was truly some pro-bending wasn't it, Mok? Coming up next: A play-by-play recap, made possible by Instant Potraits courtesy of Cabbage Corp – a true innovator in technology. So stay tuned!"_

Tahno couldn't help but smirk as he heard listened to the announcers on radio. Things were really looking up for him. And tonight would be the proverbial cherry on the cake. The Sea Serpents sponsors were throwing a gala in the team's victory and this was the time when the rich came out to play. Despite the war, nothing much about the class system had changed really. Sure, non-benders now have a representative in the City Council and there are more opportunities for jobs for non-benders. But the rich were still rich, regardless whether they were benders or not. And the poor still had labor jobs cut out for them. Having been on the circuit, Tahno knew better. These galas were a chance for investors to meet potential business partners and take their pick of new teams. His job was to look pretty and get investors for his sponsor's company.

"_You want to go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"_a ghost of a memory surfaced in his mind, reminding him of _her_. _Again,_ he thought, his mind betraying him at any chance it could.

He frowned. His good mood temporarily distracted by the memory. There had been barely any news of the Avatar since she left for Fire Nation shortly after the defeat of Amon, supposedly to train with Fire Lord Zuko on the art of the classical Fire-Bending. He wasn't sure since the press hadn't bothered to keep up with the Avatar once she had fulfilled her duty to restore peace and balance to Republic City. After all, Republic City wasn't exactly known for its dedication to the spiritual worlds. The hottest topics often revolved around new technologies, the rising stars in the pro-bending arena, music and politics. Being a pro-bender, Tahno got his fair share of mention in the newspapers. Part of him wished that Korra did kept up with Republic City's news, then she might at least notice his return to the pro-bending arena and a small part of him hoped that she would be inclined to return to watch some matches, she was a fan of pro-bending, that much he knew. But that was _very _wishful thinking on his part and he knew it.

Tahno cleared his mind of traitorous thoughts and got ready for tonight. With his bending back- his hair returned to their usual style. He wore what he usually wore, which were fancy enough to pass for the gala, and the new coat his sponsor had send the team for the gala. Hailing from the Foggy Swamps, he never really did find the need for more than 2 sets of outfits. One for training and matches and one more for everyday wear. By using water-bending to clean his clothes, the fabric was never subjected to harsh scrubbing or drying in the sun. Needless to say, Tahno did not need to shop very often.

He arrived at the venue to meet his team-members and for the briefing they usually got before these galas by the sponsor. He didn't even need to listen to the man, the same prep – 'look smart', 'don't say something stupid', 'for god's sake, Loong, smile! Or at least try not to look interested', 'You guys know enough about the company to answer questions right?'

"Sun Industries goal is to provide affordable technology to Republic City citizens and beyond," Tahno drawled.

"We deal with automobiles, telecommunications and home appliances, and our engineers are hard at work to come up with solutions for more affordable technology," Loong continued.

"Our sales are on par with Cabbage Corp and with demand from the middle class rising and implementation of the new government, we have begun to see a rise in sales and it is expected to continue growing," Chang finished.

Their sponsor, Mr. Yang beamed at them. "Excellent, boys! Now the Avatar is expected tonight, so please don't make a fool of yourselves."

Loong and Chang straightened a bit and nodded in understanding, but Tahno went completely stiff. "Tahno, is there a problem?" Mr. Yang asked.

"No, sir. Just it was an unexpected surprise that's all," Tahno hoped he wouldn't press for details.

"President Yang, we're ready for you," a staff member called.

"Alright, it's time. More for me means more for you as well," Mr. Yang reminded them.

The Sea Serpents waited behind the curtain for Mr. Yang to make his welcoming speech, and at his cue, they stepped out onto the balcony to a round of applause from the crowd. They waved and smiled jovially, as were expected of champions. The other two probably smiled, but for Tahno, it was cocky Tahno persona the minute he stepped into the limelight and he felt his facial muscles contract into their signature confident smirk as he too waved to the crowd.

From the balcony he had a vantage point of the crowd's attendees. He knew Korra would be among the crowd, and he couldn't stop himself from searching the crowd for her. It didn't take long to find her, a mere few seconds since he stepped out on stage. She was dressed in Fire Nation attire and was standing with _the ferret brothers_ his mind inwardly spat. For reasons he did not want to explore, a wave of jealousy surged through him and he was finding it extremely hard to hold his trademark smirk when all he wanted to do was scowl.

Tahno was so busy entertaining malicious thoughts about the ferret brothers that it took him a while to realize Korra was staring directly at him. When he did, the ballroom ceased to exist. Once she knew she had caught his attention, she offered a small smile that spoke volumes to him. With one smile, he knew she had not forgotten him, that he still had a part in her world.

'_I'm glad to see you're doing well.'_

In an uncharacteristic move, he felt his features soften as he returned her greeting in kind.

'_Me too.'_

* * *

Tahno was a nervous wreck. It was quite obvious from the way he kept combing through his fringe and flexing his fingers as they made their way to the ballroom floor. He thought he was being subtle but his teammates who knew better were eyeing him oddly and were exchanging glances.

They figured out somewhere along the way that Tahno wasn't really such a jerk. They had to look really, _really_ deep, but they knew he could be a decent guy when he wanted to. Although those moments were becoming scarce since they entered the Pro-bending tournament and their rise to fame. So to see him so frazzled (no matter how much he tried to look calm) was quite unnerving.

"Tahno, you okay man?" Chang asked, a tint of worry colouring his voice. Loong didn't seem too worried but his usually stoic look was replaced with mild curiosity, which came as close to worry as he probably would get.

That seemed to snap him back into jerk-Tahno, when he realized he was being obvious. "Of course, who do you think I am?" he smirked back and flipped his hair for good measure. His teammates sighed in unison but were just slightly glad that at least he was back to some form of normal. They were both thinking the same thing, '_At least we don't have to deal with him tonight.'_

Once they stepped out onto the ballroom floor, they were immediately swarmed by fans – usually daughters of rich business man who were attending the venue or upstarts in the industry –young and hungry for more, seizing any chance to socialize with peers their age with influence. Tahno would usually be interested in entertaining these people, but he had more important business to take care of tonight. He spotted the Avatar and made a beeline for her. He was halfway there and well within hearing range of Korra when his dates for the night ambushed him.

"Tahno, honey! We were looking all over for you," Ming called.

"You look _especially_ good tonight," Yen purred as the both of them latched onto his arms.

He was having a war internally. Ming and Yen were have always been by his side, even from his days as a Wolfbat(sans the bending-loss days) and to reject them would probably cause a stir among the tabloid reporters he just knew were disguised in the crowd. At the same time, he could hear the Earth-bending ferret brother talking (in what he thought must have been a whisper) to Korra and he could hear every word clearly.

"See I _told_ you he hasn't changed. Just look at him!" Bolin made exaggerated eye gestures to avoid physically pointing at his direction because it would be rude. Indeed, Korra looked towards where he was standing, and it really must have looked like the old days when he had two pretty girls secured to his arms and a crowd starting to form around him. Their gazes locked again, but he could feel her time as Avatar had matured her. Instead of an accusatory gaze, he was met a steady one, one quite not ready to judge, but not quite ready to accept either. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was now walking towards him, Bolin following closely behind her. He felt his heart rate increase just ever so slightly and the room temperature raise by a few degrees.

"Tahno?" He turned his attention momentarily towards the man who had addressed him. He was dressed in similar formal Fire Nation attire and Tahno's mind immediately registered _a dignitary from Fire Nation, which means… _"Let me introduce you to Avatar Korra. She is a big fan of the pro-bending sport - Korra? There you are. This is Tahno of the Sea Serpents. He is regarded as one of the best pro-benders in the sport these days,"

"Is he now? Yes, Master Ju. Actually, we're…" she trailed off as she regarded him and his escorts with a raised eyebrow before replying "…we've been acquainted," she finished with a smirk. The man, obviously unaware of the tension between the two, seemed pleased. "Then this has been a fortunate meeting. I was hoping to learn more about Sun Industries. Would you be so kind as to describe Sun Industries to us? As you might know, Fire Nation has spent most of our years on rebuilding the lives of our citizens and as a result, we have lagged behind with the technological advances that Republic City has enjoyed."

Tahno whispered to Ming and Yen and they slinked back into the crowd. They knew when to go when there was business involved. It was probably one of the main reasons he preferred them over his new league of fangirls.

"It would be my pleasure, sir. Would you like a guided tour of Sun Industries' exhibition in the next room?" Tahno asked with an air of professionalism.

"That would be most welcome," Master Ju replied. "Avatar Korra and Bolin, would you care to join us?"

"Sure, why not," she shrugged. Bolin on the other hand was torn between keeping Korra company when _Tahno_ was involved or leaving before he got stuck with boring business stuff and having to spend the evening with his arch-nemesis.

"Bo- I think Mako's been looking for you since just now, he's over there," Korra said, gesturing to a general direction behind her. Bolin's eyes shone with thanks and relief.

"Korra, You. Are. The. Best," he said and gave her a bear hug. "You'll be okay with that creep right? I mean I could stay y'know if you wanted me to, I wouldn't mind...not that much anyway," he rambled.

"Bolin, I got this, go" and she waved him off. Bolin didn't need to be told twice. He was gone in a second. Master Ju watched on in amusement as Bolin sped off.

Tahno tried to ignore the unpleasant twisting of his gut as he watched the little exchange between them. He squashed the feeling as a chance presented itself so neatly. If anything, Tahno was an opportunist. He knew an opening and when to take it when he saw one. This was one of those times.

"My, my. It seems the Avatar is in need of an escort now. If you don't mind, it would be my honor to be your escort for tonight, Uh-vatar Korra," he smirked out of habit, and bowed a bit and held out hand for her to take.

Korra seemed almost taken aback by the gesture but accepted anyway.

With her by his side and so much that needed to be said, it was hard to concentrate on giving the tour and explaining how Sun Industries came to be and the sort of technology they sold. Somehow, he made it through the whole night, most conversation happening between Master Ju and either one of them, but never between both of them.

Finally, after what seemed like endless inquisition on Master Ju's part and carefully placed words between Korra and himself, he was relieved of seeing to the Fire Nation dignitary when his benefactor spotted them.

"Tahno. Master Ju. I am glad to see you have made each other's acquaintance. Avatar Korra, it is an honor," he said, bowing respectfully towards the Avatar.

"Please, sir. Thank you for having us tonight. It has been quite an enjoyable evening." Korra replied.

"President Yang, Tahno has been quite the obliging guide tonight. I am convinced this seems to be something worth looking into. On behalf of the Fire Nation, I would like to express interest in doing business with Sun Industries. It is quite urgent as we are expected to return to the Fire Nation in a fortnight. Is there somewhere we can discuss this in a more private setting?" Master Ju explained.

"Of course, please follow me this way. It is an honor to have the Fire Nation interested in this budding business," Mr. Yang said and bowed deeply.

"Very well. Unless you want to join us for some discussions Korra, I'm afraid I will have to leave you in favor of business. Although, I'm sure this young man here will more than suffice as company in my stead." His eyes twinkled as he said this.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Master Ju," Korra said, obviously ignoring his playful hint.

Tahno and Korra were standing in an empty hallway where the two men ascended the stairs leading to the office rooms above. They stood in silence for a few moments, not quite sure what to say to each other.

Korra coughed. "So, I –uh, you seem to be doing well? How are you?" she said, stumbling over her words.

Tahno barely suppressed a laugh, that ended up sounded like cough and a snort. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing. It just really hasn't been the same without you around, Korra_"_

She blanched and was now staring at him with her mouth hanging open. He merely looked at her in question.

"What?"

"You called me by my name," she said carefully.

"What of it?"

"You _never_ called me by my name. Not since," she paused. "Not since then." He didn't miss the slight coloring of her cheeks.

"I haven't exactly had the chance to do otherwise, have I?" he retorted back, a twinge of bitterness behind his words.

"Yeah, well. I've had other things to do, alright?" she snapped. Tahno was visibly taken aback. He knew it was the truth and she probably didn't mean it that way, but it still hurt to hear. In that instance, sans-bending Tahno was standing before her and she didn't know what to do.

"Tahno, look- I didn't mean it that way, I mean..." she was at a loss for words too. She drew in a breath and continued in a much quieter voice "...I wanted to be a good Avatar above all else, I didn't want what happened to you to happen to anybody else," her gaze focused solely on her shoes.

"And you did. You defeated Amon," he said as he grasped her chin so she was facing him. For a moment he thought he saw surprise, maybe anger at his bold move, but it was gone as quickly as it came. They simply stood there for a while, neither one willing to be the first to tear their gaze away. The air was growing thick with anticipation as he felt himself tilting forward, never breaking their gaze. They were so close that he felt their breaths mingle. _He could almost taste her lips..._

"I..." Korra began.

"What is it?" Tahno said, his voice husky and barely above a whisper.

"I still haven't told you, about bending, how," Korra managed to get the words out despite having trouble forming a simple sentence in her head when all her senses were completely invaded by the man in front of her.

Tahno drew back and smirked. "I see you haven't forgotten our _promise_, _Uh-vatar_,"

Hearing that particular nickname jerked her back into reality, and she remembered who this really was. Hearing tales about Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar Aang had taught her that everybody deserved second chances, but times have changed and regular rules certainly didn't apply to the man standing in front of her. One moment she felt like there was an unspoken understanding between the both of them, and the next moment he would be the sleazy guy that offered her private lessons back in the noodle house. She didn't know what to believe anymore. It was too much too soon, although she had been skirting around a little problem known as 'Tahno' since she restored his bending.

"Unlike _some_ people, I actually have a sense of loyalty, and I don't break my promises," she bit back icily, reeling from a feeling of betrayal she had felt when he had broken their 'moment'.

Tahno, unfazed, decided to push his luck a bit further. He was actually quite surprised Korra hadn't already punched him or called Naga on him like she did last time. "Taking me up on those _private lessons_, then?"

"That's right. And I'll tell you what I promised I would and we're even. Got it?" she said with conviction.

"Whatever you say, _Uh-vatar_," Tahno smirked. _Oh, was it going to be an interesting week._

"Tomorrow, 12pm at Narook's Noodle House, got it?" she pointed at him, as if holding him to the meeting.

"Got it," he said.

"Good." Korra replied. She turned to leave. She was a few steps away from him when she stopped in her tracks, as if suddenly remembering something. He noticed her clench her fist as she made her way back towards him, with resolution on her face.

It happened so fast that Tahno could not do anything in response. She marched up to him and planted a firm kiss on his lips which lingered for a moment before the warmth of her lips was replaced with chill air. He stared at her dumbly, still not quite believing what had just happened.

"_Now_ we're even, got it?" she said with finality, and stalked off with as much dignity as she could muster.

Tahno simply stood there, his brain trying to catch up with what in the worlds of spirits had just happened. But when it did, he was sure he must have looked like quite the fool, with a silly grin on his face and his fingers tracing the spot where Korra had kissed him.

* * *

A/N : I have changed my address to S.S Tah(n)orra. I'm content with where I've left off. This particular story was brought upon by massive feels and exams stress. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll do my best to write a continuation if inspiration hits me (at the rate this fandom is going, and my upcoming exams, it should be soon) and obviously reviews to let me know if its worth continuing! Thank you!


End file.
